A Letter Home
by Txlonestar
Summary: A side story to Zoids NCO:Blackhole Rising; By Blackhole NCOrnSimply put one soldiers letter home. I dont own zoids.


* * *

A Letter Home

Author: Txlonestar

A sub-story to BlackHole Co's Zoids NCO: The BlackHole Rising

Disclaimer: I dont own zoids.

Date:03-25-21XX

Location: Classified

Sender: 1st Lt. Dracker, Bryce

Recipient: Dracker, Alora

Address: Classified for protection of family ZBC code 2881-05

Dear mom,

It's been a while hasn't it? I'm sorry I haven't written in a while, but I'm sure you understand. We are being shipped to a new location at the moment which is why I finally have time to write to you. Hope you, grandma, and grandpa are doing well. I hear the military is really hitting grandpa hard for help with new systems and technology for their zoids. Tell him I'm happy to see the business is up and running again, and thanks for the new cap and jacket. Also the old Colt 1911 he sent with me has come in handy and started more than a few conversations, and arguments, as to its actually being from the blue planet itself or it is simply a replica. You know where I stand on this point. Although I am still not sure about his decision of my being named president of the new company. I'm still a bit young no matter what he says hell I've not even gotten a degree yet! Unfortunately knowing him I'm sure he's made up his mind and it will take an act of god or grandma to change it.

Still I'm glad he's doing better and is finally getting back to his old wise cracking self again. Maybe we can all finally put dad's death and the loss of our home behind us after this is all over. Oh myself? Well I can't complain to be honest; I got a promotion to 1st lieutenant of "D" company. At least that's what it's called officially on the records; most of the pilots here still call it the "Premier Team". Why we hang onto that name is not a question I think I know the whole answer too. Maybe it's to keep a link to the fact that most of us were once just aspiring zoid piloting hopefuls. Looking only as far into the future as our next sanctioned battle, and how the victory or loss of which would affect our standings. I was one of them myself; I had seen the news of the tournament that started it all. It wasn't all that long after the big battle with the Blitz team and that cast off of the Backdraft collapse, The Blackknights. Speaking of which, how is everyone on the Blitz team doing? I heard Most of the team were pulled in as consultants and were busy with various assignments. I got to see Liger Zero for a short time at one of our headquarters, but I did not get a chance to stop.

Give Dr. Toros my thanks for the new programming for Griffins weapons system. It's already come in very handy numerous times. Although I would swear on my zoid gear that Griffin's been getting faster and faster each day. I know grandpa and Dr. Toros haven't told me everything about him. Still it's hard to believe that under that modern armor and systems is the same Guardian Force Shield liger core and memory of grandpa's. A few of the oldest soldiers here still remember the GF, but they are few and far between. I remember so many of Grandpas stories of his time with the GF and even of the times he met and fought alongside Van Freiheit. Some of them have come in handy in the battles I've fought. After it had been so totally destroyed in the fight at our old home with dad, I didn't think it could be rebuilt. Still it feels good knowing something of dad is still with me, even if it is more new than old. I still remember when he gave me the zoid gear codes to it on my eighteenth birthday. "A Dracker family tradition" he called it, passing the zoid to me for my official start into the world of zoid battles. I remember the first time I operated it when I was just six years old on dads lap.

Oh sorry for that stain, got some blasted sand in my eye. It's all desert out here and it's about to drive me nuts! I sure do miss the forests around our home and the more humid air. Did the good Doc get that model I sent him? I'm sure he has already built it and has added it to his collection. I found it in an old mans corner shop in a village and new he would love it. Speaking of love, have Bit and Leena finally stopped that weird flirting of theirs and finally had a civil talk? Man I've never seen two people so alike have so much trouble talking to one another. Still knowing a bit about there past lives I guess I can't blame them for being a bit apprehensive. Scars on one's heart and soul are some of the hardest to heal and to be seen by others. Though maybe we can all learn a bit from Brad and Naomi in there relationship. Last I heard they were going steady and had made for quite a formidable pair on the battlefield. And before you ask, yes I've written to Kristen and no we are NOT seeing each other. She was just being friendly when I shipped out that's all, in thanks I'm sure for saving her and her zoid in that battle. Unfortunately since she is not direct family she can't write me back. Think you can sneak a letter of hers in with yours next time you write? If she decided to write me back that is. I'm sure she is busy now that her Redler is repaired; back fighting to improve her rank.

Well were almost there as my fellow pilot Riley just informed me in her own way. Which was to put her cold drink against my neck, I swear she reminds me of bit so much its scary. She can even talk to her zoid, the Millennium Dragoon. Still I better get going I'll need to check over Griffins systems and unload as soon as we can. I'll write again as soon as I am able.

P.S. I got that photo of all of us you sent me with your last letter as well. I had it incased in a clear plastic that is supposed to be bullet and heat proof. I keep it in my left breast pocket all the time now, thanks.

All my love your son,

Bryce

* * *

Notes: Ok this is my first try at any kind of fiction. If this goes over well I will continue this into a full blown background of my character. This is meant to help fill in the gap between the first Arc of the story and the second. It came to me as I was watching Band of Brothers for the millionth time and new this was something I would do as well. So review and let me know how you like it! 


End file.
